Eye of the Beholder
by Airess Byrd
Summary: What happens when you are not aware of the situation you are in? What do you do? Find out what happens to two boys while they are attacked while on a mission, as described by their "cargo."


Standard disclaimer: I don't own _Breath of Fire_:_ Dragon's Quarter, _nor do I make any money off the series.

AN: I thought it would be fun to write a fanfic about _Dragon Quarter_ I just finished the game and thought it was great. This fanfic has spoilers, I repeat, this fanfic has SPOILERS! If you have not gotten too far with the game-play, I suggest you wait and play a bit before you read this.

Just thought you'd like to know that.

Voices. That's what I hear. Two voices talking about something that has to do with scores. What does that mean? It sounds like the voices of two boys arguing. One voice it telling the other he wants the scores of the other. Something about… about furthering his career… and maybe making it to a regent… What's that? Why are they arguing about that?

I don't have time to find out. I look around in the darkness. The ground beneath me begins to shake. I can hear the two boys yelling out. Wondering what is going on. What is causing the ground to shake. I hear the two boys yelling about how the train is tipping over. We are on a train? They start talking about some sort of cargo. What is the cargo they are so worried about?

Again, I don't have time to find out. Wherever we are, it starts to rock even more, and starts to fall. I can hear the two boys screaming, as it appears that we are falling. I can hear one of the boys cry in pain as everything around me begins to be airborne. I scream out in fear and shock. Can't they hear me screaming? I'm scared. What's going on outside? Why won't they come and help me?

Suddenly, the train, I guess, hits the ground with a sickening thud. I cry out in pain and black out. I can't really see anything. I am too weak and afraid to open my eyes. I can feel something pick me up. It is really big. The ground shakes as it walks. I struggle to get free, never opening my eyes, out of fear. I kick and pound on the thing, but it will not let me go. What am I going to do? I'm too weak to get free.

Suddenly, I hear a voice. It is one of the voices of one of the boys from the train. He is saying… he says put the girl down. I hear whatever that is holding me grunt and growl. I start to shake with fright. I hear the footsteps of the boy come running up to whatever is holding me. I can hear the thing scream in pain as what sounds like a metal object hits it. The thing lets me go and I fall to the ground on my back.

My head hurts. I can't move my body. It's hard to breathe. I can feel something pick me up. Not rough and cold like the first thing that had me. This was more soft and warm. I think it was the boy. He was saying something, but I couldn't make it out. I heard the thing that had me before make some growling noises. The boy gently lays me back down on the ground. I hear him get up and draw something metallic.

The thing growls and I hear the boy yell out. I hear the sounds of metal banging against each other. I hear the boy swear loudly; I guess the thing hit him. I heard something hit a wall. Again, I hear the boy swear. I can't help but giggle silently to myself as I hear him swear again. I then hear something loud hit against the wall. I hear the boy cheering, then groaning as I feel the ground shake, the thing apparently not defeated. My body tenses up as the thought of the boy losing crosses my mind. What if the thing that had a hold of me before wins and takes me away again? I then hear the boy yell out and a loud thud hit against the wall.

I start to shake with fear. The boy lost, I just know it! I then hear soft footsteps approach me. I hear what appears to be heavy breathing. I can feel something warm pick me up again. I open my eyes to be staring up at the face of a boy with dark colored blue hair. He looks like he's in some sort of uniform. He smiles when he sees my eyes open.

"Are you alright?" He asks me, a look of concern on his face. "You look like you are okay. I think the monster's dead. Who are you? Where did you come from? Do you know why that thing was after you?"

I started to open my mouth to speak. "Hmn…. Lll…." That was all that came out of my mouth.

The boy gently put me down as I stood up. "Your voice, it's…" He looked me over once, then nodded. "Maybe it was the shock from the monster. I'm Ryu, a Ranger from Shelder. What's your name?"

I opened my mouth again. "Ni…. ni…na…" I said. "Nina."


End file.
